Twisster the hedgehog
by Troublecleff
Summary: This is about my OC twisster a hedgehog in a city where he is the last hedgehog and in fact sonic shado silver and Twisster are the only ones remaining. Please review and tell me if I should continue.


**Twisster the Hedgehog**

` Most hedgehogs have disappeared in the past few years... save for Sonic, Silver and Shadow. Those three were the heros of Mobius. Most people say it is no biggie that hedgehogs are disappearing because hedgehogs were always everywhere but they have noticed they only see a few and usually the same exact one over and over again. But what they haven't noticed is the fact that there were only four hedgehogs left. You already know three of them but there is one particular. This hedgehogs name was Twisster, he has a lot of similarities to Shadow like the bent quills. He was black and white with a tan mussel and the black stripes on his quills has jagged edges that look like the edges of an arrow.

Twisster sighs as he opens his eyes in the morning his phone alarm awaked him. The house was quite empty do to the fact that his parents had disappeared. He get up and fixes his quills while eating an apple. He grabs his backpack and heads to school.

"Yo! Hedge-loner!" A voice yells out.

Twisster looks to the owner to the voice. He sighed, it was his 'arch nemesis' A brown wolf named joker. This guy was a real bully to almost everyone one in the school.

"What do you want Joker?" Twisster asked frustrated

"Oh nothing much I just want to... well... you know" Joker grabs Twisster by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"Ya I know you want to beat me up senselessly..." Twisster replied not really caring ," Okay let's get this over with I don't want to miss my 1st period..." Twisster siad

"Okay loser if you say so." Joker said back, as he lifts his fist.

"Hey let that kid go!" A voice says

Twisster looks to the right to see a Blue hedgehog

"How dare you interrupt!" Joker says

"pffft look at you big talkin to me! Do you know who I am!?" The hedgehog said

"NO and I don't want to know I'm trying to beat up this lonely hedgehog!" He said back.

"Exactly what I thought you were doing..." the hedgehog said

"Well ya duh..." Joker replied

"Well I am going to introduce myself... Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Y-you don't mean THE (notice the) Sonic the Hedgehog?" Joker says with fear

"Yup, the one and only!" the hedgehog says proudly.

Joker tosses Twisster at the blue hedgehog lucky this hedgehog had quicker reflexes than he thought so he managed to catch the black and white hedgehog with ease.

"Hey get back here!" the hedgehog yelled after the fox.

"Hey, Sonic, right? Let the coward go if he had to use me as an escape plan then he is not worth your time." Twisster says.

"Heh you got a point." Sonic replies

"So I guess I am not the only hedgehog still alive in this city... yay..." Twisster said not showing any signs of happyness.

" What do you mean, The only hedgehog still alive last time I was here it was filled with hedgehogs." Sonic replied confused.

"Well then you need to catch up on your history lessons." the hedgehog replied

"Hmmm perhaps you're right... nah i'm just kidding lol" Sonic joked around

"Would you please stop messing around? This is serious!" Twisster complained

"Jeez what is your problem?" Sonic said not impressed with Twisster's attitude

"Nothing except for the fact I haven't seen a hedgehog for quite a while." the white and black hedgehog said.

"You know you look like a certain hedgehog I know." Sonic said in recognition

" Good for you. Listen I need to go to class thank you very much!" Twisster said

Twisster began to walk away from the hedgehog when suddenly a thick fog surrounded the two.

"Oh this is just perfect! Can this day get any worse!" Twisster complained dramatically

Sonic looked at twisster confused "You know this fog?" He asked

"Well ya duh! This is the fog that kidnaps hedgehogs! Who knows it might even kill them! No wait it might even kill US!" Twisster said very dramatically

"Have no fear! Sonic is here!" Sonic said like some sorta super hero.

"what do you think you can do we are stuck we dont know where we can go!" Twisster said a matter of factly.

"well then there is obviously something you don't know about me!" He said picking Twisster up.

"Whoa! Hey don't I get a say in this!?" Twisster complained

"Ummmm... no not really." Sonic replied

"grrrr i'm gonna kill you!" Twisster yelled

"whoa! listen do you wanna die now! or do you wanna live!" Sonic yelled back

"Fine get me out of here then I need to get to school I am late already!" Twisster said grumpily

"Ya Okay but first we need to have a chat." Sonic said

"Can we do it after school hours?" Twisster asked

"Of course not..." Sonic said as if it were obvious

''Well why not?" Twisster asks

"Because it will take too long and if there is one thing anyone knows about me is that I am not one for patients" Sonic said scientifically.

"rigghhht..." Twisster said

"You hear that tails call the kid in sick!" Sonic said to no one but then twisster could hear some static and then a childish voice,

"But Sonic... We can't do that can we?" The voice that probably belongs to whomever is Tails is.

"Of course we can buddy!" Sonic said to his friend

"B-but Sonic I am not to sure..."

"Tails just do it. I have never failed you have I?" Sonic said matter of factly

"Right! okay Sonic Calling um... Whats his name?" Tails said

"hey what's your name kid?" Sonic looks at him with a happy face as he was dashing through the Fog.

"My name is Twisster, Twisster the hedgehog.." Twisster replied

"He said his name is Twisster... that is a nice name..." Sonic said

"Right so calling the school now..." Tails replies

"And I'm running up our street." Sonic said this as if it was instinct.

Twisster sighed, this was going to be a while

After a few more minutes of Sonic running at sonic speed, They finally came at a stop to a tall building, no wait... A mansion.

Oh great, this is just great, not only am I being abducted by a blue hedgehog that can go faster than the speed of light, He is also a rich guy! Just perfect! Twisster thought to himself staring at the mansion

Sonic must have noticed because he says something along the lines of," Cool place, huh?"

Twisster wasn't exactly sure what he said he was too busy staring at the mansion.

Sonic walks up to the the front door (Which by the way were giant!) And he knocks then yells ,"Tails open the door I have a special package!"

"Right! One second Sonic I'm almost done with the message to the school!" A voice, Most likely Tails's, said from inside the building

"Well hurry up! Knowing you' you should be done already! What's the holdup!?" Sonic yells back

This is ridiculous they are arguing from each side of the door... Twisster moaned

"Well it is just that this website is really confusing!" Tails yells back

"Confusing!? Tails what the heck! You can understand anything!" Sonic yells back surprised.

"Ya I know that Sonic!" He yells. Only a second later the front doors open,"I figured it out." Said a orange fox with two tails.

"About time... Anyways I would like you to meet Twisster the hedgehog, who by the way needs to explain a few things." Sonic said

"I don't get it! What do I need to explain!?" Twisster said a little agitated.

"Well, If you can recall, back in the ally you mention that you weren't the only hedgehog left and that other guy who was bullying you said you were a lonely-hog."

"Well, I..." Twisster began but was enterupted

"What!? You mean to say that he said that..." Tails began

"Ya' that is exactly what we are talking about." Sonic nods his head slowly

"wow..." Tails gaped

"Indeed..." Sonic agreed

Twisster sweat dropped." Okay listen I really want to go to school, My teachers will be missing me." He said

"Don't worry, Tails called you in sick." Sonic reassured him.

"Doesn't that count as kidnapping?" Twisster asked and crossed his arms

Tails seemed to tense up at that'" Is it Sonic?" He asked shivering

"Of course not, I am the worlds hero!" Sonic said confident this did not fall into the category of kidnapping

"Ya, you're right Sonic." Tails said reaseared

"Um can you put me down?" Twisster said quite annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sure I'll put you down!" Sonic said cheerfully.

Twisster sighed in relief," Okay I will tell you everything you don't know." He said making his final decision

"That is great!" Tails said in excitement

"Right we should go Inside, wouldn't want the wrong ears hearing this..." Looks around suspiciously

"You are right Sonic, come on in Twisster." Tails said nervously

"Ya...Okay?" Twisster said a little confused.

Sonic follows Twisster in followed by Tails.

"Right okay, first Question... What did you mean by 'Not the only hedgehog left'?" Sonic started of while heading to the couch and sitting down.

"Well, you remember that fog we encountered?" Twisster started

Sonic nods slightly

"That fog has been kidnapping hedgehogs or worse killing them, no one really knows since no one has escaped alive. So In the town we left I was the only hedgehog left. And, well, I didn't think there were any other hedgehog's left anywhere else..." Twisster said

"Wait... If you're the only hedgehog left then... Does that mean..." Tails stuttered trying to ask this question.

"Ya my parents are gone to." Twisster looks down at his feet.

"I-i am so sorry." Tails said sadly.

"Don't be..." Twisster says

"B-but your parents.." Tails started

"Ya, And I am over it." Twisster says

"Okay and now second question... Where are the hedgehogs!?" Sonic asks

"Like I said before... no one knows the fog has been doing something with them." Twisster anserwed

"Tails..." Sonic adresses

"Ya Sonic?" Tails replies

"We may need to contact Silver..." Sonic says

"Okay, I will get him..." Tails hops up and off the couch.

"Be wary of Iblis!" Sonic reminded him.

"Don't worry I know how to deal with him!" Tails said reassuringly

"Okay...Good luck." Sonic says.

"..." There is another? and who is Iblis?... Twisster wonders to himself

"So Twisster..." Sonic starts

"Hmm?" Twisster says looking at him

"Most hedgehog have some... gifts... And I was wondering do you?..." Sonic Asks

"Well I guess..." Twisster replies

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"Well, it is, sorta... Lightning..." Twisster mumblesl

Sonic jolts up," You mean that you're telling me that you can control lightning!?" Sonic seems astounded.

"Um... ya?" Twisster says a little freaked.

"Wow! That is awesome!" Sonic said literally jumping up and down

"I guess that is if I could control it..." he grumbles

"you can't control it?" Sonic asks intirested

"No..." Twisster says with that bored voice of his.

"Problem fixed!" Sonic says shoving his finger in the air like he just got a brilliant Idea.

Sonic pulls out a phone and punches a few buttens and lifts it to his ear

…

"Hey Shads!"..."Ya I know... But it is so fun calling you that!"..."HOLD ON! DON'T HANG UP!"..."Okay so there is this kid who can't control his powers..."..."Exactly..."..."You could come now..."... okay see ya in a sonic second..." Sonic presses the end button.

*FLASH* "...CONTROL!" A black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes suddenly just appears in the room and looks directly at Twisster," That him?" He said with a cold and dark voice.

"Ya that is the one!" Sonic said cheerfully.

The hedgehog walks over to Twisster and grabs his hand a drags him outside.

"Make sure you are nice to him Shadow!" Sonic yells after him.

"Hmph" He does his trademark hmph.

Shadow drops Twisster on to the ground," Stand up Hedgehog."

Twisster stands up afraid of this hedgehog that is sapussofly named 'Shadow'

"What's your name..." He demands

"T-t" Twisster began

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" he says out of paitients

"Twisster" Twisster squeaks out.

"Good, now what is you power..." He demands once again

"Lighting.." Twisster says afraid of being yelled at again

"Show me." Shadow says

"I-i can't" Twisster stuters

"Show me...NOW!" Shadow yells

"O-okay." Twisster says sure it is going to go terribly wrong.

Twisster squeezes his fists and closes his eyes and then lightning hit him dead on the head."AAAAAAAAA" Twisster screams and loses concentration

''Well that sucked.'' Shadow says

''Of course it did I was trying to tell you that but you wouldn't listen.'' Twisster complaints.

''No Complaining.'' Shadow says with absolutely no emotion.

''I am not...'' Twisster began but was interrupted by Shadow kicking him in the shin.

"ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for!?'' Twisster asks in pain.

''You were annoying me.'' Shadow simply says as if he did nothing wrong.

Meanwhile Tails was wondering a wasteland in the future buildings were collapsing and falling here and there at different times. The area was on fire as the lava glowed giving the area light the skies were covered in a thick smoke there was no sign of the sky. A screech is heard through the sky it was high and shrill and was filled with the want of nothing but destruction.

That was Iblis witch means were ever Iblis is Silver is to! Tails thought excitedly his orange tails swishing thoughtfully in the air.

''Here we go!'' Tails says to himself and hops in the air and spins his tails like a propeller allowing himself to fly through the air.

He passed many buildings following the sound of the screeching.

Only a few minutes later he reached an area where the area was a sea of lava in the lava was large beast it's eyes were an emerald green and it was made completely out of lava it's teeth were razor sharp. It's body was in the shape of a wolf with some sort of armor on.

Not too far from the monster was a silver hedgehog that had hair like a leaf two spikes out to the side with three spikes poking out upwards with two long pieces of hair heading down and nearly touches the ground. Had a tan muzzle and pure golden eyes his wrists had golden ring that were thick and had a light blue line going around the center same for about right under his knees with the light blue line around the center he had white gloves with a strange symbol on them it is a line with a circle in a circle on both sides of his hands. He wore boots that were black with a white stripe down the front of the boot with a light blue tip of the teo part of the boot. His name is Silver.

''Hey Iblis!'' Silver calls up to the monster

The monster turns to look at the Silver with burning eyes

''It is time to battle you monster!'' Silver said to it

Iblis simply roared his response back at silver who took it that he was not going to back down.

Yes! I get to see the two have a show down! Tails thought to himself.

Iblis suddenly picks up a building and tosses it at Silver.

Silver immediately reacts by running to this side as the building charges at him and he barely is hit by it. He grabs some large debree with his telekinesis and through it back at Iblis with all his might.

This goes on for awhile until Iblis screeches and dives back under the lava

''see you soon Iblis.'' Silver says as he relaxes a little.

''Hey! Hey Silver!" Tails calls out

Silver looks in his direction and smiles and flys over," Hiya Tails What's up?"

"Well let's say me and Sonic and the others need your help again..." Tails says

"Again? Oh well I guess I can help..." Silver shrugs

Tails smiles," Okay come with me to the teleporter time traveler 6000!"

"The what now?" Silver asks

"Just call it the thingy..." Tails shrugs not wanting to deal with this.

"um...okay?" Silver said

"So it is this way follow me!" Tails says pointing in the direction he had come from.

Silver picks him up with his telekinesis and flies in that direction

"It is over there by that building" Tails instructs Silver

After they land on the ground and head into the teleporter thing, Silver walks over to Sonic who was napping on the couch.

"Hey yo! Sonic wake up!" Silver yells

"Huh? oh...Hey Silver long time no see..." Sonic yawns.

"And a hello to you to" Silver says,"I see you've gotten lazier..." He comments

"Have not I nap sometimes didn't you know that?" Sonic asks.

"Ummm i guess not..." Silver sighs

There is a long awkward silence making Tails uncomfortable,"So Sonic you think we should tell Silver what is up?" He asks trying to get a conversation going.

"Oh ya...So anyway Have you tried a chilidog yet?" Sonic asks

Tails facepalms,"Not that Sonic!" He says frustrated

"Oh...Oh ya right!" Sonic says remembering Twisster

"So what is it?" Silver asks.

"We have a problem Hedgehogs are disappearing in a nearby town due to a fog..." Sonic says.

"Your proof of this event?" Silver asks

"We have the last hedgehog from that town with us." Sonic says smirking,

"Oh? Can I meet that hedgehog?" Silver asks interested

"Sure he's outside with Shadow..."Sonic says

"With...Shadow..."Silver says only imagining what Shadow is doing to the poor guy right now..

"Yup...Shadow..." Sonic realizing his mistake,,,"uh-oh..."

Both Silver and Sonic rush outside to see Shadow talking to Twisster...er... yelling?

"You are a stupid hedgehog you know that?" Shadow says two Twisster,"Try it again"

"O-okay" Twisster concentrates again but instead of success

Another lighting comes down and hits Twisster strait on the head causing it to catch on fire.

"AAAA MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!"Twisster begins to panic and runs in circles.

"Sonic quick water!" Silver shouts

"Right!" Sonic says who was gone in a flash of blue and a sonic second later he is back with a hose," Stand back!" Sonic says to Silver.

"Okay..." Silver says standing back a little.

Water then shoots out of the hose and sprays at Twisster Soaking him to the bone but he was relieved that the fire was gone.

Shadow Hmphs thinking that Twisster was a lost cause.

After getting Twisster inside and drying him off he was sitting on the couch wrapped around him is a blanket

"AAACHOO!" Twisster sneezes

"Heh heh sorry about the water being could Twisster..." Sonic rubs the back of his head with guilt.

"The water was actually BELOW cold it was like freezing." Twisster growls

Tails walks in with a hot coco," Here you go Twisster. I hope this will help." He smiles

"Thanks Tails.." Twisster smiles, 'Is Tails the only sane one here?' He asks himself.

"Okay so Hedgehog meeting...not including Twisster you rest up." Sonic says

Sonic, Shadow and Silver walk into the kitchen.

The three hedgehogs walk into the kitchen leaving Twisster alone.

"What were you doing shadow! You are so mean!" Sonic yells angrily

"Hey just be glad I didn't kill him...Because I was so tempted to because he is so useless..." Shadow grumbles

"were


End file.
